deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherlock Holmes (BBC)
Sherlock Holmes is the world's only "consulting detective", a profession he created for himself. He is shown to have a keen interest in unusual or bizarre crimes, without which he rapidly becomes bored, relying on nicotine to keep his brain "active," though it has been hinted that he has dabbled in drugs for entertainment in the past. Holmes is a thinker and an observer; his notable ability to notice and draw deductions from seemingly trivial details is unrivalled and his main tool for solving the crimes he investigates. However, his unusual and somewhat anti-social personality has led to many in the official police force distrusting and disliking him. Sherlock claims to be a "high-functioning sociopath." However, statements from Jim Moriarty, Sherlock's own actions and character development suggest that this is not quite true. As of 2012 he has worked through a lot of baffling cases - some involving his archnemesis Jim Moriarty - with his partner John Watson, a former Gulf War army medic, and DI Lestrade, head of Scotland Yard. By the end of the 2012, Sherlock has faked his death following his archnemesis's suicide so as to prevent him from solving a case. Battle vs. Hannibal Lecter (TV Series) (by BattleGames1 and MrPacheco101) A Prologue Hannibal Lecter's House, Baltimore, Maryland A pinch of salt. A dash of parsley A drizzle of fresh olive oil. Hannibal sautes a handful of sliced black shitake mushrooms, freshly shipped from the mountains of Japan, under an open flame. It's one of the many ingredients of tonight's dish he has set for himself this fine Wendsday evening. A splash of red wine. Orange flames burst from the pan as Hannibal adds some of the wine. Next to it, freshly made rice noodles boils in a pot of hot water. A larger pot stands behind the small one boiling soup stock made from neck bones and fresh vegetables picked from the renowned psychiatrist' private garden. For Lecter, the meal is the most important component to one's own health, so everything must be fresh and organic to rejuvenate someone both physically and spiritually, especially the key ingredient to this dish... Patterson Park, earlier that Wednesday A black Cadillac Royce slowly pulls to a stop. The front door of the driver seats' pops open with Jack Crawford, head of FBI's Behavioral Science unit, sliding out. The cool September breeze blew through his short gray hair; A slight chill shivers down his spine. Jack was dreading this day. The day he strikes again. Yellow tape surrounds the area. Several FBI vehicles were parked near the vicinity. Civilians near by poke around to see what all the commotion is.Buttoning up his black trenchcoat, Jack ducks below the police tape and entered the crime scene. There he stood. A man, no older than in his late 40's, sitting on a bench holding a newspaper in his hands. Cheeks were sunken in, his brown eyes empty, and skin as pale like the winter snow. The scene was all too familiar to Jack. For this was another victim of The Chesapeak Ripper. Several of Jack's best men were investigating the body at hand. Beverly Katz: A beautiful female crime scene investigator who specializes in fiber analysis. Jimmy Price: A crime scene investigator and close friend to Jack who specializes in latent fingerprints Brian Zeller: A snarky know-it-all investigator who specializes in determining the deceased's cause of death. Crawford walked over to the posed corpse and puts his hands in his pocket. "So who do we have here?" Beverly was jotting something down in her black notebook." The victim's name Andrew Rothstein, age 48." She replies. " He was last seen driving home from work on the 17th. Made one last call to his wife, never heard of again." "At least we know now." Jimmy said as he bends over and checks the victim's tan jacket with his gloved hand. "This is the fourth one this month." Jack said with disappointment. "Four? Well isn't that something." Jimmy turns his head to Jack. "We usually get the sounders of three, but four... guess he's stepping up his game." "It seems so." Jack solemnly replies. He then looks over to Zeller, who was taking some photos of the victim for further research. "Mind telling us what happen?" " The same M.O. as usual, except this time..." Zeller signals his superior to come forward, to which he reluctantly walked over. Zeller places both hands on the front and back of the victim's head. He then slowly leans the victim forward. Crawford's eyes widen. A strip of flesh was cleanly flayed from the middle of the victim's backside and it's place was some kind of foreign object shoved in. "He removed the victim's spine instead and replaced it with a wooden stick." Jack then takes a deep breath in disgust. "He's getting bolder. Changing up his style." He said and casually walks away. Zeller places the corpse back to its original position. Jack then looks back to Beverly. "Found anything?" He asked. Beverly shook her head from side to side, gently swaying her long black hair. " Nothing. No fingerprints and foreign fibers from clothes so far, but we'll be sure to give a thorough investigation once we exhume the body." She responded. "The faster we move the body, the more closer we get catching this son of a bitch." Jack said anxiously, waiting to get out of this place. "Jack!" A voice called. Both Crawford and Katz turn their head. Zeller was crouched down, with Price standing behind him, holding onto one of the victims' leg. "The spinal cord wasn't the only thing the Ripper took." He looks down and slowly begins to peel the cloth away. Zeller then looks back at with concern in his eyes. "He also took the entire portion of the victims'..." Loin. Freshly marinated for hours with all-natural molasses, chopped fresh garlic, home dried oregano, bay leaves, some sea salt, and a little bit of pepper. Hannibal places the meat gently onto his cutting board. He then takes one of his sharpened steel knives and places it against the soft mold of the flesh. Slowly and Carefully, the knife slid under with no resistance, cutting up thin paper slices. Lecter places them delicately onto a small plate as if it was breakable sculpture; The sweet arousing aroma was simply intoxicating to him. His work was almost complete. FBI Quantico Building, Morgue. That same evening. The room was cold and damp. Jack was walking back and forth, angry and agitated. Katz, Price, and Zeller were standing next to Andrew Rothstein, who was laying on a metal slab, all in their lab uniforms. Crawford rubbed his temple furiously. " Please tell me you checked again Jimmy." He said agitated. "I did Jack, over and over." He said cautiously." The matched fingerprints found on his body all belonged to..." Jimmy paused for a moment before finishing his sentence. "Miriam." Jack's former protege and the Ripper's 9th victim. "He's toying with us, with me." Jack then slams his fist against a nearby wall. "Jack I think you should calm down a bit." Zeller said, trying to ease his superior. "Don't tell me to calm down Zeller." Jack said angrily, pointing his finger at him." Or I'll make sure you're stacking papers for the rest of your life. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" The snarky investigator then stood stiff still and high attention. " Y-yes sir?" He meekly said. Jack stared at him for a couple of more seconds before turning his attention elsewhere." Every time we think we're close to getting this psychopath he manages to be one step ahead, and leading us all the way back to square one. Not only that, but he thinks that he's mocking me." He points to himself. " Just who the hell this creep think he is!?" Everyone stood there in silence not knowing what to say. "Where's Will?" Jack asked. "Excuse me?" Jimmy said confused. Jack then walked over to the hallway and looks around. " Can anybody get me Will Graham!?" "Jack." Jimmy said once again. "What!?" Jack yells annoyed. "Will's gone." Price said." What do you mean he's gone!?" Crawford was furious. Price gulped. " He's at the hospital, for the criminally insane, remember?" Realizing this revelation, Jack's expression changes from anger to dreaded disappoint. Will Graham, Jack's greatest profiler, with a unique and cursed gift to look into the killer's mind. Which eventually leads him to murder 4 people and to his tragic imprisonment." R-right" He said. Jack then looks back at his three investigators. "Could you all give me a moment, please." He asked. All three, quickly and quietly, leave the room. Jack then leans against the wall, looks up the ceiling, and closes his eyes. Truly, he was in the bottom of the depth. ... The table was set. Table cloths wrapped neatly at the head of the table. Silverware set neatly next to each other. A bowel of fresh was placed neatly in the middle. Candles were lit under an 3 piece silver candle holder. The door opens slowly. Hannibal then walks in the dining room carrying a large tray in his hands. Lecter places the tray neatly onto the head table.Afterwards, he pulls up the chair and places his bottom neatly in, pushing himself back into place. Finally, Hannibal takes the table cloth and unfolds it placing it neatly onto his lap. His eyes shifts forward to the tray sitting in front of him. A silver top covered the main course while a slender kettle pot and small pitcher next to each side. Hannibal pulls up a top and the main course was revealed; Beef Noodle Soup. A large bowel of rice noodles with three small plates each filled with the thinly cut loin, home grown bean sprouts,slices of red onion and cilantro all picked from his garden. Hannibal pulls out each dish and places them on the the table. He then pulls up his red suit and reaches for his under pocket, taking out a small slender red box.Japanese kanji was inscribed onto it in gold. Hannibal opens it and takes out two black chops stick. He picks up the paper thin pieces of meat and place them in the bowel, then several pieces of bean sprout, and a dash of fresh cilantro. Hannibal picks up the kettle pot and pulls the opening latch. The savory aroma of the broth inside filled his nostril, dancing around and enticing his senses. He then pours it into his bowl. The intense heat from the broth cooks the raw meat well done as it fills the bowl. Once it's at the right proportion Hannibal places the kettle back on the table and grabs the pitcher. Inside it was a red hot sauce made from various chilies grown from his garden. He then pours a bit of it inside his soup before placing it back down. Hannibal grabs his chopsticks and stirs the soup in. He takes the noodles, several pieces of meat, vegetables and places it in his mouth and chews. A wide grin appears on his face. A sensational pleasure washes over him. A remarkable first bite. The coriander and bay leaf in the broth did nicely. The noodles were nice and tender. The onions and sprouts for crisp to the touch. The sauce was hot, but not too spicy. The meat itself was savory and melts in the mouth. With that in mind, Hannibal takes another bite. Truly, this was a delectable evening dish. 221B Baker Street, London, United Kingdom TBA (In the process of rethinking) Main Battle - The Man with the Twisted Lip TBA (In the process of rethinking) Winner: Sherlock Holmes Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ulrich Kohl (by Deathblade 100) TBW Expert's Opinion TBD Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:European Warriors